


I’m Still Here

by Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter/pseuds/Whydoyouevencareitdoeantmatter
Summary: This is an idea I had that anyone can use.It wasn’t often that the Armorer thought that one of her people was too aggressive. Usually It was a good trait amongst warriors, when used correctly. However, since the purge 12 year old Din Djarin has been left which nothing but anger against an unfair world. Seeing no other option she calls in a favor with a certain mandalorian bountyhunter and asks him  to take in an apprentice.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I’m Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up on my phone so please excuse any typos.

The time line will need some smudging. Make boba a little older let’s say 13 in AOTC instead of ten so he’d be 16 at the end of the clone wars. Din will be born near the end of the clone wars being around 1-3. So din village gets attacked when he’s around 6 and is taken in by the mandos. He is adopted by his rescuer and things are fine for a few years. Then the purge happens din is 10 is buir dies. He becomes angry and withdrawn. He’s very agresive and doesn’t talk to any of his peers. The armorer worried about him calls in a favor from a certain mandalorian bounty hunter. She ask boba to take din(12) under his wing and train him in the ways of bounty hunting. Her only demands being return in 4 years and don’t tell din about variations of the creeds interpretation. So din and boba leave together. Over time they being to bond. Both softening each other. Think I’m still here montage from treasure planet. One day when din is 15 boba tells him to stay on the ship while he take care of a job on his own. Din is confused about this and decided to follow boba. (Maybe this has happed a few time and din just got too curious). He spies on boba as he takes a job from Darth Vader. He leaves beige he can hear darth Vader threaten boba with hurting din if he doesn’t do the job. Later din confronts boba about working for imperials and runs away. He comes across Ran and his crew and beings his “target practice” days. He eventually saves up enough credits and buys the Razor crest. At 18 he is dragged back to the covert by Paz. He officially swears the creed and becomes the Bounty Hunter for the covert. Five years later he hears that boba is MIA. He revived a comm that the Slave 1 will be impounded if it’s parking fees sent paid. (I guess he’s still a emergency contact for boba). He pays for the slave 1 to be put into long term storage and goes out into the desert to see if he can find boba. He finds nothing. Five years later season one brings. Season two it the same expert for when when din sees Cobb in Bobas armor. Cobb would ask do you know who it belonged to and din would say something like “I thought I did”. The rest of season tie progresses the same until the tragedy. (Maybe with the expedition of Din fixing up Boba’s amour a bit). During the tragedy when Boba shows up instead of asking Boba if he’s a Jedi he says something along the lines of “I thought all of you where dead”. Thinking that boba was just another cone. Boba would respond say his iconic line queuing din into who he is. Din would not beilve that he was alive and they stand off would progress similarly to the show. Boba would not recognize din it being 15 years later. Grogu is still taken and the crest still destroyed. Later in the way to nevaro boba is talking to din not knowing who he really is but boba is suspicious. Din snaps ant boba and they argue. (Bonus points if it’s in mando’a) Boba eventually tells Din that he was coerced into working to the empire. They have reach a tentative understating. The story progresses the same until boba says the cone joke with the only difference being din gets the joke. The rest of the episode plays out the same. After din sends the video. He is comforted by boba and they have a talk about what it means to be mandalorian. When they pick up the nite owls. Maybe throw in a line about din being the snot nosed brat that used to follow boba around. The rest plays out the same. My daydreaming has not progress bass this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at creative writing, but I’ve been chewing on this idea for a while know. I’m not sure where it would go after the end of s2. And I’m not sure of what paring or if any. But I guess that would be at the mercy of whoever (if anyone) wrote it.


End file.
